


Confessions of a Fallen Angel and a Broken Hunter

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Diary of a Winchester [3]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, love/sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cass reveal their true feelings and act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Fallen Angel and a Broken Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this first and want to know what Dean wrote: Read My name is Dean Winchester. To read Castiel's read: My name is Castiel.

Cass stumbled upon Dean's journal. He was curious about its contents and equally felt he shouldn't invade his best friends inner thoughts. How would he feel if Dean read his? His curiosity got the better of him and started to read. As he read, his eyes peaked up with interest and surprise. As he got to the end he was in awe and felt butterflies in his stomach. A warm feeling crept through him, making him feel weak and secretly excited. He snapped out of his dream-like reverie when heard Dean coming down the hall to his room. Cass, in a rush, tripped over his boots and went flailing to the ground. Dean's journal few inches from Cass's grasp open to the one only entry made in Dean's scrawl. That is how Dean found him.

"Cass? What are you doing on the floor and with my journal?" Dean said picking up the journal, closing it gently. He looked at Cass with a look Cass knew to well: it was a look of surprise and disbelief and hurt. Cass picked himself up and brushed off his trench coat. 

"I wanted to come by and you weren't here so I waited for you." Cass started. "I explored your bunker and stumbled upon your journal. lying on your bed in the open beckoning to be read. I know it was wrong but my curiosity got the better of me. Sorry, Dean."

"Its alright, just next just ask me." Dean said gently squeezing Cass's shoulder. "So did you like what you read?" He seductively smirked, setting his journal on the nightstand.

"You wrote that you loved me. I love you too." Cass pulled out his own journal. "You can read mine. its only fair." Dean took Cass's journal and read what was written there in Cass's inexperienced hand. Dean had a similar reaction Cass did when reading Dean's. Dean looked up at Cass and smiled.

"I knew it." Dean said in a husky voice laced with lust. He placed the journal on the nightstand along with his own. He made sure his bedroom was locked so Sam wouldn't walk in on them and be scarred for life. Dean slipped out of his boots and socks and walked over to Cass and grabbed his satiny blue tie, pulling Cass in close. Without hesitation or being provoked he kissed Cass. Cass ran his fingers through Dean's hair pulling unto himself and falling onto the bed. Dean got up and took off Cass's footwear in a slow seductive manner. Then tossed them aside. He straddled Cass. He stripped off his t-shirt, then stripped Cass's trench coat and blazer off.

"Damn! Cass. Why do you have to wear so many layers? make it more difficult to get you naked?" Dean teased taking Cass's last layer revealing a perfect sculpted torso. Not muscular per say, pecks but no six pack and a tiny bit of tummy pudge. Not model worthy by any standers, but just right for Dean. Dean kissed Cass's neck and slowly moving down his chest. he paused at each of Cass's nipples and softly teased each one between his teeth making Cass moan and his body shudder with pleasure. Dean continued to travel south to Cass's navel and below the belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped Cass's slacks with his teeth and slipped them off over his perfectly sculpted hips. Down his curved slender legs and onto the floor. Then came his boxers. Before Dean could place his mouth on Cass's growing erection Cass flipped him on his back.

"Your turn for a seductive, mind-blowing slow strip." Cass growled in a husky voice. He kissed Dean hard and then travelled down his neck to his chest. Cass teased each of Dean's nipples, suckling each nipple gingerly. Dean shuddered and moaned. He never felt so alive and in a weird way he felt like a virgin getting touched for the very first time. Cass moved down to Dean's navel and proceeded to removed Dean's jeans. He roughly undid Dean's pants and yanked them down. Jeans just aren't as sexy as slacks are when taking them off. He used his teeth to remove Dean's boxer briefs. Dean's growing erection sprung free. He went to touch himself when Cass slapped his hand away.

"Cass?" Dean moaned. "Why won't you let me?" Cass opened up Dean's legs and spread them enough so he could get in. He placed himself onto Dean. Their bodies slowly moved together as they kissed. The friction of their cocks rubbing gently together caused quivers of pleasure rushing through them. Dean tried to go faster but Cass kept a slow aching rate. When Dean was completely hard as well as Cass, Cass placed the tip of his erection against Dean's anus, which was hot and ready for it. He lightly teased Dean's anus with soft touches and barely penetration. 

"Cass, fuck me already. I am so ready. Please. I beg you my erection is so strong." Dean moaned and whined. "quite being a tease." 

"Do you have any lube Dean, I don't want to go in dry?" Castiel said concerned. "I want to pleasure you not hurt you." 

"Top drawer, nightstand." Dean said in dire need of sex or he was going to explode. Cass found the lube and squeezed some in his hand and applied it to his erection. Placed the lube back on the nightstand and placed himself back between Dean's legs. 

"Ready?" Cass asked just as excited.

"Yes. Cass just do it already." Dean laid back and closed his eyes waiting to go into the throws of lovely ecstasy. Cass inserted and Dean's ass felt amazingly full and good. Cass slowly thrust in and out. in and out. Slow than fast. slow and fast. He met Cass with every thrust. His ass felt so good and he panted heavily. His erection quivered. Then Cass hit the "spot". Cass hit it and hit it and hit it over and over. His orgasm began to build and build and build until he was panted so hard and felt his body tensing as he shuddered and screamed out.

"Cass, Cass, Yes, yes, YES!! Oh My GOD! CASS!! OH FUCK! SON OF A BITCH> YES! YES! YES!" Cass continued to thrust making Dean shudder and some how he orgasmed again and again and he didn't want to stop. He started to stroke himself. Cass panted, Cass was wondering why he was taking so long to climax when it all of a sudden it hit hard he shuddered and in response went faster which made Dean scream out his name. Finally Cass slipped out after the amazing firework finale. They lay on their backs out of breathe but smiling like a bunch of idiots. 

"Do you think Sam heard us?" Cass asked and Dean chuckled.

"Sam, isn't here. He's out on a supply run." Dean said. He cuddled into Cass who had pulled the sheets over them. "I love you Cass. By far that was the best sex I have ever had. Where did you learn that Cass?"

"Love you too. Dean and uh...from pornos." Cass admitted. Dean's eyes drooped. He hasn't felt this content in like forever. He laid his head on Cass's chest and snuggled up to Cass, fitting perfectly together. Dean fell asleep soundly. Holding Dean, he nodded off as well.


End file.
